The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing print from a bayer image.
The invention has been developed primarily for a digital camera including an integral printer for providing a paper print of an image captured by the camera and will be described hereinafter with reference to that application. However, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to that particular field of use.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a method of providing an image for printing at predetermined bi-level dot resolution which corresponds to a predetermined continuous tone resolution, the method including the steps of:
receiving a first data set indicative of the image, the data set of the predetermined continuous tone resolution;
converting the first data set into a second data set of the predetermined continuous tone resolution;
converting the second data set into a third data set of the predetermined bi-level dot resolution; and
making the third data set available to a printer at the predetermined bi-level dot resolution.
Preferably, the first resolution matches the predetermined bi-level dot resolution. In other embodiments, however, the first resolution is greater than the predetermined bi-level dot resolution. In still further embodiment the first resolution is less than the predetermined bi-level dot resolution.
Preferably also, the first data set is in are red, green and blue (RGB) format and the printer is responsive to a cyan, magenta and yellow (CMY) format, and the method includes the additional step of converting the third data set from an RGB format to a CMY format.
In a preferred form the method includes the step of sharpening the second data set. Alternatively, the method includes the preferred step of sharpening the first data set.
Preferably, the first data set is obtained from a sensor device and the method includes the step of compensating the first data set for non-linearities in the sensor device. More preferably, the step of compensating includes converting the first data set from a plurality of x bit samples to a plurality of y bit samples, where x greater than y. Even more preferably, x=10 and y=8.
Preferably also, the method includes the step of planarising the first data set into a red plane, a green plane and a blue plane.
In a preferred form, the method includes the further steps of:
determining for the first data set the m% of darkest pixels and the n% of the lightest pixels;
adjusting the first data set to equate the m% of darkest pixels; and
adjusting the first data set to equate the n% of lightest pixels.
Preferably, the method includes the additional step of adjusting the first data set to provide a predetermined white balance. More preferably, the method includes the additional step of adjusting the first data set to provide a predetermined range expansion. Even more preferably, the color resolution of the first data set is increased while maintaining the same spatial resolution.
In a preferred form, the first data set is selectively adjusted for providing the image in a predetermined rotational orientation.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for providing an image for printing at a predetermined bi-level dot resolution which corresponds to a predetermined continuous tone resolution, the apparatus including:
input means for receiving a first data set indicative of the image, the data set being in a Bayer format of a first resolution;
sampling means for converting the first data set into a second data set of the predetermined continuous tone resolution;
processing means for converting the second data set into a third data set of the predetermined bi-level dot resolution; and
making the third data set available to a printer for printing at the predetermined bi-level dot resolution.
Preferably, the first resolution matches the predetermined bi-level dot resolution. Alternatively, the first resolution is greater than the predetermined bi-level dot resolution. In other embodiments, however, the first resolution is less than the predetermined bi-level dot resolution.
Preferably also, the first data set is in a red, green and blue (RGB) format and the printer is responsive to a cyan, magenta and yellow (CMY) format, wherein the processing means converting the third data set from an RGB format to a CMY format.
Preferably also, the apparatus sharpens the second data set. In other embodiment, however, the apparatus sharpens the first data set.
In a preferred form, the first data set is obtained from a sensor device and the input means compensates the first data set for non-linearities in the sensor device. More preferably, the compensation for non-linearities includes converting the first data set from a plurality of x bit samples to a plurality of y bit samples, where x greater than y. Even more preferably, x=10 and y=8.
Preferably, the input means planarises the first data set into a red plane, a green plane and a blue plane.
More preferably, the input means:
determines for the first data set the m% of darkest pixels and the n% of lightest pixels;
adjusts the first data set to equate the m% of darkest pixels; and
adjusts the first data set to equate the n% of lightest pixels.
In a preferred form, the input means adjusts the first data set to provide a predetermined white balance. More preferably, the input means adjusts the first data set to provide a predetermined range expansion. Even more preferably, the input means increases the color resolution of the first data set while maintaining the same spatial resolution.
Preferably, the input means selectively adjusts the first data set for providing the image in a predetermined rotational orientation.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a camera including:
a CCD array for providing a Bayer image;
a printer for selectively providing a printed image; and
an apparatus as described above for receiving the Bayer image and providing the printer with the third data set such that the printed image is produced.